


Get off Like This

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: It had been a while since Andrew had first let Neil straddle him like this, and longer since he’d let Neil touch his chest and stomach, but it still felt new and unsure. Usually they stayed like this, kissing and letting hands roam, until Andrew grew too restless, flipped them, and got them both off.Andrew’s hand tightened in Neil’s hair. Neil’s hips jumped forward of their own accord and Andrew groaned again. Andrew’s other hand drifted down to Neil’s bicep. He gripped it like a vice.“Do you think you can get off like this?” Andrew asked, voice low.





	Get off Like This

Neil would never take this for granted. Andrew’s hands, hot and harsh, curled around the back of his neck and caught in his hair. His lips on Neil’s, messy from minutes and hours and days of kisses. His breath, hitching every time Neil rocked into his lap.

Neil thought that maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but Andrew didn’t tell him no when he trailed his hands down his bare chest and didn’t tell him no when he spread his fingers to feel more. He ran them up and down, leisurely and lazily, feeling hard muscles and soft skin and losing his mind a little when Andrew groaned.

Neil kept his hands pressed to Andrew’s abdomen, refusing to move them from that spot in case it was too much. He turned his attention to Andrew’s neck. He’d been waiting for Andrew to push him off this whole time, waiting for even the slightest hesitation and then he would move, but he could tell Andrew was thinking about something and he was content to kiss Andrew until he spoke up or their mouths went numb.

It had been a while since Andrew had first let Neil straddle him like this, and longer since he’d let Neil touch his chest and stomach, but it still felt new and unsure. Usually they stayed like this, kissing and letting hands roam, until Andrew grew too restless, flipped them, and got them both off.

Andrew’s hand tightened in Neil’s hair. Neil’s hips jumped forward of their own accord and Andrew groaned again. Andrew’s other hand drifted down to Neil’s bicep. He gripped it like a vice.

“Do you think you can get off like this?” Andrew asked, voice low.

Neil pulled back to look at Andrew. He very pointedly looked down. They were both wearing only boxers, so it was easy to see they were both painfully hard already. Neil knew  _he_  could. But he was also on top of Andrew, his thighs tight on either side of Andrew’s, his weight pressing him into the couch. Neither of them were used to being like this for long.

“Is that okay?” Neil asked, looking back up at Andrew.

Andrew pulled Neil’s hair a little, enough that it hurt. Then he let go and slid that hand down to grab his wrist. “Yes or no?” he asked.

“ _Yes,_ ” Neil breathed.

Andrew lifted both of Neil’s hands to either side of his face. “Only my shoulders and above,” he said. He watched Neil for a moment to make sure he understood, then let go and pushed up against Neil’s lap.

Neil let out an embarrassingly loud moan and knotted his fingers in Andrew’s hair. He tightened them enough that Andrew growled and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Andrew ran his hands down Neil’s back and gripped his hips. He pulled Neil forward and down, then repositioned Neil so that he had one knee against Andrew’s outer thigh and one against his inner. Neil let himself be manhandled. It gave Andrew time to think through what they were doing and also put him completely in control.

Andrew rocked up against Neil again, and this time they were aligned so perfectly that Neil shuddered. Andrew did it again, and again, and Neil stopped kissing him to gasp against his neck.

“Andrew,” he said, knowing he sounded too needy and not caring. Pleasure was wrapping itself around his every nerve, as hot and familiar as Andrew’s body against his. He could feel Andrew’s pulse tapping rapidly against his cheek, could hear his labored breathing. Neil gripped Andrew’s hair so tight that he half worried Andrew would tell him to stop. “It feels really, really good.” he said.

Andrew’s hands stopped pulling and directing. He rubbed his thumbs along the curve of Neil’s hips. Very carefully, he said, “You can move on your own.”

Neil’s heart stuttered in his chest. He waited for more instructions, and when Andrew remained silent, he tentatively rolled forward against him.

A soft, strangled sound escaped Andrew’s throat. Neil lifted his head to look at him, and Andrew gave him a very bored look.

“Keep going,” he said.

Neil kept going. He kissed Andrew’s neck, trailing lazy, wet open-mouthed kisses before pressing his forehead against it and looking down to watch what he was doing.

Andrew didn’t always let Neil look at him, so when he did Neil made sure to pay attention to everything. He kept his movements slow, paying attention to Andrew’s reactions, and the harassed noises Andrew made nearly killed him. His thighs were paler than his chest or arms, and flushed deep red along the top and insides. His boxers were soaked through with pre-cum, betraying how worked up he was even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Neil rode him harder, faster, desperate to make Andrew really react. He slid their cocks together, rutting along Andrew just right, and gasped. Heat pooled in his gut. His toes curled.

“Fuck, babe,” Neil said. He yanked on Andrew’s hair. Andrew groaned, low and rough, and pulled hard on Neil’s hips. It was just enough friction, just enough of Andrew’s nails in his skin, just enough pressure. “Andrew, I’m-”

Andrew’s fingers pushed into Neil’s hair and he pulled his head back. He kissed him, his other arm still strong around Neil’s back and moving him in hard, purposeful thrusts. Neil did his best to keep pace, but he was already gone. He let his arms fall loosely over Andrew’s shoulders and moaned into his mouth as he came.

Andrew tolerated Neil’s climax-lazy kisses until he came with a quiet groan. He went still for a moment, his breath heavy and hot against Neil’s open mouth. Then he made an unhappy noise and pushed Neil away.

“You’re disgusting,” he said, looking down at his own boxers.

“We,” Neil corrected him. He crossed his arms over the couch cushion and smiled at Andrew. Andrew returned with a bored stare. “That was really hot,” Neil said. “I liked it.”

Andrew grabbed Neil’s cheek and forced his face away. “Junkie,” he said.

Neil smiled wider. He leaned in and kissed Andrew on the cheek. “I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick fic I wrote to take a break from my wip's, but i hope you guys like it anyways! please leave kudos/comment if you did! i really appreciate it :)
> 
> you can find me on my tumblr thewarlocksbitch. my ask box is always open to prompts!


End file.
